1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to financial electronic transactions and, in particular, to convenient electronic financial transactions and financial account(s) access with immediate account updates via a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Related Art
Heretofore, credit cards, automated teller machine (hereafter"ATM"cards and so called smart cards have been used to purchase products and services without the use of cash. Unfortunately, the before mentioned cards suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, they do not provide the ability to use multiple accounts to pay for a transaction. Second, some cards such as credit cards or smart cards do not require an electronic signature or password for access to a users account. Hence, if lost or stolen, the card holders assets can be lost. Third, the above-mentioned cards do not provide feedback for record keeping other than a purchase receipt. The card user, therefore, must remember to enter the amount of purchases into his/her account register and update the account balance. Balance maintenance and budgeting, therefore, are burdensome.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a process and system(s) for conveniently conducting multiple financial transactions and automatically updating accounts.